Slumbered desires
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Sam and Dean's relationship started at night


Dean wasn't sure if he ever would figure out when exactly this all started, but he wasn't really complaining. Sure some people would think he was nuts and that he should be sent to prison and then hell, but he couldn't find it in him to give a shit.

It started innocent enough way back when they were younger and Sam would crawl into his bed. A few times he had a good reason, but for the most part it was just because he wanted to be close to Dean.

As they got older and Sam got more independent and wanted to prove he wasn't a baby, the night's they spent together were less and less. They still did happen though at times when Sam would just need to feel of his brothers arms around him. It was better than any security blanket or teddy bear in the world.

Dean sort of remembers the first time something happened. Sam was just about to turn 14 and his body was betraying him in the worst of ways. It was just one night when Sam needed the warmth of Dean and so he sought it out. The younger Winchester was starting to get taller so most often, Dean would let him be the big spoon. Just to let Sam think he had some kind of power. In the middle of the night a small whimper had woken him. At first he had thought Sam was having some kind of nightmare until he felt the hardness in Sam's pajama pants. His younger brother was slightly humping him in some vain attempt to get some relief to the ache he was feeling in his sleep. Dean thought about waking him up and shoving him out of the bed, but he didn't want to upset his brother and that's exactly what that move would do. The whimpers were starting to get worse and Dean made a snap decision to push his hips back against Sam's. Just that little push gave him the help he needed and he came with a shutter and fell back asleep. The next morning Dean gave him a little good natured ribbing about it and that was that.

The next time was a little more involved and Dean still didn't feel anything bad about it. It was a night just like the last time but he was the big spoon so he couldn't just press against him. Sam's plea's in his sleep caused the next split decision that he made, that in the morning wouldn't bother him as much as it should. His hand slipped softly into Sam's pants and around his cock. With gentle tugging pulls, Sam moaned and came in his boxers and over Dean's hand. Withdrawing his limb he reached back and found a shirt on the floor and cleaned his hand the best he could. Hiding it under the bed he listened to Sam's breathing even out and fell back into a slumber. The next morning went just like the last time and Dean just washed the shirt with the laundry and Sam was none the wiser.

It was when Sam was 16 that things really started changing in what they were doing, when Sam was asleep. From the time Dean started helping Sam with his sleep problems, the younger male always stayed asleep. Until one night that the dream must have really been something since as soon as Dean's hand came around him Sam's eyes popped open. There was a bit of a small stutter as Dean tried to pull his hand out, but it was stopped by Sam's.

"Please Dean?"

Dean nodded and stroked his baby brother to orgasm, it splattering on Sam's stomach and chest. There was a bit of an awkward moment as Dean's hard cock pressed against his thigh. Sam's hand slipped seamlessly into Dean's pants and brought him to his own orgasm quickly. After they cleaned up Sam went to get out of the bed, thinking Dean wouldn't want him there anymore. The elder Winchester shocked him when he pulled him back into his arms.

"Good night Sammy,"

"Night Dean,"

The next morning they didn't talk about it and they really didn't need to.

For the next few months Sam stayed in Dean's bed at night, there weren't many pleasant dreams though. When there were the pair would give each other hand jobs and then go back to sleep, like it was natural.

When Sam was 17 things got a bit more in depth in a way, seeing as it was when Sam got his first blow job. From Dean.

It was just like every other night but Sam's body was starting to get slightly immune to just Dean's hand. He would get off eventually, but it would take so much longer than it used to. The night in question Sam was moaning into his pillow when Dean woke up and shook him awake.

"Dean your hand isn't going to work," Sam whined as Dean pushed the material off his hips.

"Then we'll have to find another way won't we?" Dean smirked and before Sam could blink he was balls deep in Dean's mouth.

It didn't' take long at all for Sam to come with a stuttering gasp. Dean was given a hand job and accepted it.

Two days later Sam returned the blow job.

The day that Sam turned 18 was the first time that they did anything that didn't involve the start of a wet dream.

Dean had bought just a simple cake and John was no where to be found, he did send a present though from where ever he was. They were sitting at the table and Sam blew out the candles. The older male made the quick choice and leaned over, capturing Sam's lips before he could open his eyes.

"You know you don't turn 18 for at least 5 more hours right?" Dean had said, smirking.

"Well then I guess we better get in the bedroom, I don't want to be a 18 year old virgin,"

That night after they both were covered in sweat and just a few hickey's there wasn't any dreams.

Months later when Sam left for Stanford, Dean didn't really feel much of anything. Besides the need to kill anything that would hurt his little brother, his Sammy.

The first few months after Sam came back to him after the accident with Jess, they were almost strangers. Sam didn't have the dependency on Dean that the older male wished he did.

It took almost six months for Sam to crawl into his bed one night and Dean welcomed him with open arms.

"Dean are you sure?" Sam asked quietly as he tucked his head under Dean's jaw.

"I'm certain," And Sam knew he was smiling.

A few weeks later is when Sam shocked him completely by kissing him. It wasn't that he did it, Dean never was one to think Sam just forgot about what they had started to feel. The shock came from the fact they were in the middle of a busy street.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," Sam said, his eyes downcast.

"Don't be, just do it again,"

And he did. That night the two of them rediscovered each other, in the most in depth way possible.

After that Dean knew that Sam always did depend on him and Sam knew that Dean wouldn't hurt him.

He would die first.

~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~

Well… this was random. The first part popped into my head earlier and it just…. Flowed I guess?

Eh, tell me what you think, I'm a big girl and can handle it.

And I can make s'mores for Gabriel from you flames ^^


End file.
